The New Kid
by az0a
Summary: Tancred hears of a new kid arriving at the school. But who is it? What's his name? Is he endowed? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My Charlie Bone story by az0a

The wind whistled through trees, and lightning struck the ground as Tancred Torrson

walked home..... when he got there he slammed the door as the thunder roared... he had a bad week at Bloor's Academy because of the constant trouble with the Branko twins. But he kept wondering and thinking about this new kid that will be at Bloor's soon, so the storm wouldn't stop... He had heard he was endowed as well... and that he had the same power as a student there. All night Tancred thought about it all night. Michael, the new kid was eating breakfast inside instead of outside today. It was because the storm hadn't stopped yet. "Honey....come on we have to buy you your cloak ."Michael was drawing in his room and didn't hear her. He was a fantastic artist. His mom yelled again and again with no reply, so she left to look for it on her own . She came home with a bundle in her arms. _Oh no, the cape is here....... I wonder what color it is.... _Once again his curiosity got the better of him . He peaked around the corner just in time to see his mom put the bundle on the counter. He liked using his endowment every chance he got, his endowment was very strong and developed . So he held out his arm horizontally as if reaching out to it . Then, it hovered in the air for one second then sped over to him . His endowment was telekinesis.

Monday morning came very fast for Michael **. **He was very smart and already had ten scholarships on his walls. He was happy to go to school ,but, he didn't like to go . He thought of his smarts as a burden . He was always teased at his previous school . Wondered what this school would be like for him .

As soon as he got there he put on his cloak, _emerald green ...wow_ he thought . He got up to the main hall and bumped into a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sketch pad chalk full of birds . "Oh sorry." Michael said in a quavery voice. "Oh it's okay....your in the art department ,too!?" she exclaimed. "Ummm... yeah how can you tell?" he wondered . "You're wearing the same cloak as I am ." she explained . "Are you new here?" she asked . "**Y**eah." he said still shaking . "What's your endowment?......wait don't answer that I was being rude."

"No it's okay..I am endowed though" he said proudly. "Really what is it?" "I'll tell you later_**" **_"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Yeah.. I had it ever since I was three." "Cool!" at break he explained his powers more. "I can also create force fields" "really!" "Yup!". then she raced over to Olivia and told her to meet him . But instead of saying "hi" she said, "what's that thing strapped to your arm?" she asked . "nothing!" he replied . "it's nothing ...really" "really , really?" "Yup!" "Okay......got it!!!!!" "What..... a wand!?" she wondered . "give it!!!!!" he yelled. Then a huge gust of wind swept through them "aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid part 2

"Sorry!" Tancred yelled. "I was mad at the Branko twins again......Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Michael," said Emma . " He's part of the endowed children, but Manfred doesn't know yet." Emma told them. "He's a magician, like Charlie" she spilled everything. "He's a genius, he has ten scholarships!" she exclaimed . "wow!" said Olivia.. The horn sounded, time for lunch.

"So you're in the art department?" asked Tancred . "What's your power?" he asked in a hushed voice. "It's telekinesis" he replied. "Wow! Is it strong?" "Yep! Watch!" he was excited to use his endowment again. He stared at the table for one second, and a plate was tossed across the table.

Tancred couldn't help but to giggle. Then he burst out laughing . Wind cracked the plates and tablecloths went flying. "CONTROL!" Manfred shouted. Then,his plate of mashed potatoes went flying into his face. "Who did that!" he immediately looked at Michael. "Are you endowed ?" he asked in a harsh voice. "N-no I'm not, sir." he sputtered . "DETENTION!!!" he yelled at Michael.

On Friday, Emma asked if Michael wanted to come to the bookshop after detention. "Sure." he said. He had a huge crush on her, but he didn't know if she liked him back . But right now he decided to just be friends. It was Saturday morning when he packed his bags, and left. He forgot his wand, but was it safe going back to school . He went back, found his wand ,then left. He got to the bookstore at four o'clock. "You're late Michael Hanter!" she yelled in a teasing voice. "Oh I was busy!" he teased back . They both entered the book shop and Emma told her aunt about her having company . "that black-haired boy?" she asked, "do you like him?" "Shhhh!" "Yes I do!" "Please don't embarrass me ..please!" Julia let out a deep sigh and said she'd be back soon with sandwiches . "so what do you do in your spare time?" "I paint animals and medieval stuff." "Ah!" she asked, very interested. "What's your endowment?" he asked. "I transform into birds of all kinds." she said. Blushing


	3. Chapter 3

Review plz!

chapter 3

"Back Off"

Monday came again. Michael woke up and couldn't breathe in. So he got up in a struggle and tore the thing away from his face. It was just a project he had worked on. "Oh no homework!" he said. He ran downstairs and tore open his book. Loose papers and dishes flew around the room. "Sorry" he whispered. He finished science, history, language, and math in about three or four seconds flat. "Phew!" HONK! HONK! The bus was outside. As he ran out his mailbox stand bent. But no one noticed except Charlie and Fidelio.

As he left the bus, Charlie ran up to him. "HEY! YOU!" Charlie said. Michael ran for fear it was Manfred. He walked into the green coatroom and started taking out his things. "So what's your endowment" a boy said striding up to him. He was black, had black dread-locks, and looked tough. "I'm Lysander Sage." he said. "I'm a good guy just so you know," he paused, "I saw you in the king's room." "Yeah it's okay." "So what is it?" "Telekinesis" he said as his bag came floating up to him. "Cool" "yeah my mom isn't proud of it." he said solemly. "Oh"said Lysander. "What is yours?" asked Michael. "I call upon my ancestors to help me." he said bravely.

At break, he saw Emma walking by herself. "Hey, Emma!"he shouted as he ran. "Hey Mike!" "Why you alone?" "Olivia is sick." "Oh!" Joshua Tilpin saw them and couldn't resist. "Hey lovebirds!" he called, "why aren't you kissing?" he said teasingly. "I don't like him that way!" she said, blushing furiously. "Back off!" yelled Michael. He and Emma strode away. Then, Michael felt a tug at his shoe. He looked back and saw no one there. He saw Joshua staring at his foot. "Knock it off!" he yelled. But to late, Michael was already being pulled away.

Joshua was to excited and dragged Michael to where no one else was. And punched him. Emma ran over and yelled, "Stop!" "Stop it!" But it was to late. Mike's nose was bleeding and the corner of his mouth was too. He lifted up his arm at a 90 degree angle and rocks flew at Joshua. But then a wave of water hit him. Then another and another. Mike gasped in fear. But be fore he could yell, the water flew into his mouth... he drowned. "Noooooo!!!" she yelled. She transformed into an eagle and swooped down at Dagbert. Her beak hit his head and he fell to the ground. She turned to normal and ran over to Michael. She had thirty minutes left in break . So she gave him mouth to mouth. It worked he woke up with a startle and bumped into her head. At that moment Emma saw a vision of what he dreamed of when he died. "Me" she whispered.


End file.
